kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
03. His Butler, Omnipotent
His Butler, Omnipotent (その執事、万能, Sono Shitsuji, Bannō) is the third episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Grell Sutcliff has somehow been sent on a quick path on top of the tea cart, and they burst into a room, where they spill hot tea on Finnian. When they go to grab a napkin, they grab the entire tablecloth, ruining breakfast. It is shown that the reason for them being there is to be trained by Sebastian Michaelis, but their incompetence only serves to anger and annoy Ciel Phantomhive and the other servants. Grell attempts to commit suicide, but Sebastian stops them, stating that if they stab themselves, their blood spilling will only create a larger mess. Ciel and Sebastian go out into town to collect a cane. On their way back, it is shown that Grell and the servants are discussing the fire and deaths of the previous head of the Phantomhive household. It is then shown that Grell accidentally cut all of the trees and bushes into the shape of skulls. Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, where they find it made over with items like diamonds, hearts, and rabbits. They also find Grell hanging from a rope, in another attempt to commit suicide, and Sebastian cuts them down. A girl bursts in, and it is shown that Elizabeth Midford, Ciel's fiancée, is responsible for the overhaul of the mansion. Elizabeth then says she would like them to have a dance party, and runs off with Grell to prepare. In Ciel's office, Sebastian questions if his refusal to dance is because he cannot dance. Ciel attempts to dismiss him, but Sebastian points out how important it is for a man of his social standing to be able to dance. He then goes into tutor mode and teaches him how. It is shown that Elizabeth dressed all the servants in other, even more, feminine outfits for the dance. When Ciel enters the room, Elizabeth notices he is not wearing the ring she picked for him and steals his ring. When he demands it back, she breaks it. He goes to hit her, but Sebastian stops him, handing him his cane instead. Sebastian then informs Elizabeth the ring was very special, as it was a one-of-a-kind, irreplaceable, family ring. However, Ciel throws it out, stating he does not care about it and dries her tears. Sebastian begins playing violin and Grell sings, to provide music for Elizabeth and Ciel to dance to. That night, Grell leaves, thanking Sebastian for the training. Inside, Sebastian reveals that he fixed the ring, and returns it to Ciel. Spooked by how many times the ring has seen death, Ciel asks Sebastian to stay until he falls asleep, and Sebastian chuckles, commenting how amusing it is that he sees Ciel's weaknesses. Characters in Order of Appearance *Grell Sutcliff *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Baldroy *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Angelina Dalles *Tanaka *Vincent Phantomhive *Elizabeth Midford Gallery 103 Angelina.png 103 Surprise.png 103 Flowery Sebastian.png 103 Offering to teach.png 103 Unimpressed Sebastian.png 103 Explanation.png 103 Cane examination.png 103 In awe.png 103 Punished servants.png 103 Laughing servants.png 103 Grell.png 103 Ornamental Grell.png 103 Pondering Grell.png 103 Grell makes a mess.png 103 Grell is choking.png 103 Hug 1.png 103 Hug 2.png 103 Hug 3.png 103 Bribe.png 103 Ciel sighs.png 103 Ciel is shocked.png 103 Ciel is angry.png 103 Ciel drinks tea.png 103 Baldroy, Tanaka, and Grell.png 103 Angry Elizabeth.png 103 Dressed up.png 103 A question.png 103 Anger and confusion.png 103 Death glare.png 103 Suddenly, hair.png 103 Tanaka.png 103 Stopping Grell.png 103 Smile.png 103 Sleeping Elizabeth.png 103 Skull hedges.png 103 Sebastian's angry stare.png 103 Sebastian stops Ciel.png 103 Sebastian stares.png 103 Even more stares.png 103 Sebastian smiles.png 103 Amused Sebastian.png 103 Smiling Sebastian.png 103 The shopkeeper.png 103 Sebastian plays the violin.png pl:His Butler, Omnipotent Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji